


Short Story Burst

by Eliza_Chikatta



Series: Selfish Dragons [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Chikatta/pseuds/Eliza_Chikatta
Summary: Hanzo has lost his sanity.Jesse is his treasure.





	1. Story Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to make this into something more, but for right now, It's just a small burst of inspiration from a friend.

Genji was tense. He couldn’t hide the way his posture changed, shoulders squaring and back straightening as he carefully watched the blue dragon, _His brother,_ if Hanzo would even respond to that with all the tampering to his mind that whatever experimentation locked him in that serpentine form in the first place did, slithered closer. It was a miracle that they’d found him. Mere weeks after his disappearance they’d found him at a supposed abandoned Talon base. But Genji could still read his body language all the same, even so far into his animalistic side as the elder was. Jesse hadn’t known much about his brother aside from the occasional lapse into softness that the elder Shimada seemed only to show around him from his usual uptight, prickly exterior. He didn’t know how possessive Hanzo was, or that he had only recently told Genji of his crush on the cowboy, something he hadn’t willingly admitted easily.

“Jesse… Step away from him.” He watched ridgedly and took a step towards him as Jesse turned slightly towards him, noticing his tone, but not quite on guard, trying to coax Hanzo back to him. The dragon’s eyes shifted towards his form, the deep brown gaze showing no recognition like Genji had feared. They weren’t dealing with Hanzo anymore, only the dragon inside.

“Whadya mean, Genji? Han wouldn’ harm a fly, much less lil’ ol’ me-” He didn’t get to finish his thought as Hanzo lunged forward, catching the cowboy in his claw before the ninja could get to him and dragged him back against his chest, coiling around his new prize and earning a startled yelp from the cowboy.

“Jess-” Genji stepped forward to help his friend, but he stepped back quickly when Hanzo snarled viciously, lips peeling away from dagger-like teeth as thick as the ninja’s wrist. His once brown eyes glowed golden in ringlets that surrounded his slitted pupils, and the scales along his body rippled, glittering iridescent over coiling muscles.

 _"Mine."_ The voice that rumbled out out of the dragon was like no other, other-worldly and dangerous. _"He is Mine."_


	2. Prompt

Because you guys have asked me and I've gotten so much love for this first story burst-   
_Thank you so much for by the way-_  
The story is started! It's posted in the series in juncture to this story burst.

Forewarning, I am my own editor and Beta, so when you read it, feel free to tell me of any mistakes I've made.


End file.
